pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Team - Searing Paragon
Heroes are currently retarded with SF for some reason although henchies aren't. 06:23, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Energy surplus on SF bars -- 06:34, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :So why run Incoming on the para bar???? [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] I'm santa! 10:23, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :: More shadow form plz -- 11:50, December 18, 2009 (UTC) This 2 SF/para team has been tried a number of times. I think we should try neaten it up as a 3-hench team (since theyre so popular) and actually try to get it vetted. I'll try some things out. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 11:54, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :The formatting, for starters, is terrible. Is the damage sufficient? Armor and stuff. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 19:47, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::When i said sort it out, i meant mostly start again. the concept is fine though. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 20:14, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :::I won't even bother trying to think of what could be improved. I do see a lack of PvE skills, though. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 20:16, December 20, 2009 (UTC) ::::Heroes ftw? - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 13:40, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::Shush :> It's very obvious I know null of PvE. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 13:45, December 22, 2009 (UTC) tbh *N/E : Try this during Defending the Eye of Charr Broiled Plans with a ToF para for serious happiness. :> ··· Danny Hates Snow 19:53, 20 December 2009 (UTC) looks okay? can someone just check i've not done anything majorly retarded before this goes into testing? - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 14:50, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Looks allright, might wanna optional MS cause heros have a habit of wasting 5s casting on an enemy that's still running. [[User:Andy|'Andy']] 15:00, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::"TNTF"? -- Biggles Jollyfist 19:31, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::Heroes. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 19:38, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::Negro please. I mean if there's a paragon...but then you'd just run an imbagon. :3 My mistake. -- Biggles Jollyfist 19:48, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::Then make the hero be a moti-gon for free heals and energy?--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 02:41, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Since you're using ToF you'll have a shout up constantly, allowing you to use Soldier's Fury, which will charge "GFTE" in 3 hits as well as a faster attack speed, more energy, and you won't have to micro-manage your hero to keep using shouts to maintain AR outside of combat. You can probably also take out Glowing Signet, with the added energy from "GFTE!", for some more utility or damage. And yea, i'd take meteor instead of MS on preference with what heros normally do with MS. meh, i'll optional it and tada.--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 19:55, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Why sig of return over WSR?--TahiriVeila 16:00, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :0e vs 25e.. hmm. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 16:05, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Gfte spam ftw. [[User:Novii|'«No']][[User_talk:Novii|'vii«']] 16:11, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :::what happens after isnt so much the problem, its a case of having the energy there when something dies. it seems quite unlikely when your max energy is somewhere around the 25-30e mark. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 16:26, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::Where do you think you're energy is going? All your energy shouts cost 3e (10-7), and GFTE charges in 3 hits for +7e. On top of that you have Glowing Signet in there for some unknown reason. If your paragon has less than 20e ever I'd be amazed.--Ikimono "...And my axe!" 20:03, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :::::Not in this case, but typically you have 2 5e attack skills which is a large energy sink. - AthrunFeya - 20:07, December 27, 2009 (UTC) We have this already and it was archived. Build:Team_-_Burny_Heroes--War_Pig5 06:53, December 28, 2009 (UTC) funny this is vetted, would have been trashed like a year ago-- 09:27, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :Consider it an improvement on the original. Ideally that build would've been dragged out its misery and improved, but its much better to make a cause for a seeminly new build. Henchmen have also improved which allows you to pick a team of heroes that has less healing. - AthrunFeya - 18:41, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Wait....does this work? It looks pretty....meh. I mean....fire damage is shit in HM. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:48, 28 December 2009 :::Actually its less bad than you'd think (especially with weakness) - shitterflames is done entirely with Searing Flames. - AthrunFeya - 19:03, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::But isn't that like....6 SF's? That's a lot more damage than this... [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:09, 28 December 2009 SF alternative to Soldiers Fury? it does crack now :don't think the cracked armor really matters, just the same al as the rest of the casters now. on that note, does SF now need microing on heroes? - AthrunFeya - 15:19, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Btw, is here anyone who plays this build?:) I dont like it --God Kamil 18:14, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :::I'd use it when necros aren't appropriate. It's a solid hero setup, just doesn't see a great deal of use.--Ikimono...And my Axe! 18:25, June 22, 2010 (UTC)